


The Frenchman's Secret

by RiyeRose



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Edamura gets a bit tipsy, Inverted Nipples, Laurent has a secret, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Who knows who Laurent Thierry truly is? Edamura's tired of being left in the dark about Laurent's true self and tries to discover more about the Frenchman's past. Things do not end up how he wants them to.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	The Frenchman's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Another GrePre fic! Woo-hoo! This one goes out to the Great Pretender discord server~

Laurent was a man shrouded in mystery. Every time Edamura thought he was getting close to peeling away a layer of the blonde Frenchman, there were always ten more underneath to stymie him. And it irked him that even Abby and Cynthia knew more about him than Edamura did. Maybe not everything but they weren’t as completely clueless as he felt more often than not. And his descent into madness started with Cynthia and Laurent in the kitchen one evening, talking about something that Edamura had only managed to catch a small snippet of upon entering the room.

“What are you two talking about?” he asked, curious.

Cynthia giggled and waved him away with her dazzling smile. “It’s a secret, Edamame.”

Edamura frowned a bit and trudged over to the sofa where Abby sat, munching on a half-empty bag of chips. She gave him a death glare when he sat beside her, essentially telling him to stay away or lose an arm.

“Do you know what they’re talking about?” he asked her instead.

“No,” she responded bluntly. “And I don’t care. Anything relating to that horny fucker is irrelevant to me.”

The brunette sighed. Abby wasn’t going to be of any help. He glanced back at Laurent and Cynthia. The red-headed woman’s cheeks were already splotched with red and she was giggling quite hysterically. Laurent remained cool and composed as ever, switching in between French and English making it difficult for Edamura to eavesdrop. He still couldn’t even understand rudimentary French let alone interpret a native speaker. He sat there sulking, wracking his brain for ideas on how to unwrap the mystery package that was Laurent Thierry.

He glanced back at them again and an idea struck him. A few days after that, Laurent returned back to their hotel to find Edamura waiting there. He was by himself, having convinced Abby and Cynthia to stay out long enough to pull some answers from the confidence man.   
Although his proposal had both women thinking other things since Abby’s face turned up in disgust almost immediately. Cynthia merely patted his shoulder and cheered him on. Nevertheless, alcohol always got people talking. And Edamura was determined to get Laurent to open up, one way or another.

“And what might this be?” Laurent’s questioning voice snapped him back to reality.

Edamura smiled at him. “You’re always drinking with Cynthia, so I thought you and I could share a drink tonight.”

“Mm, is that right? Can you really handle your alcohol, Edamame?”

“I can certainly keep up with you, Laurent,” Edamura retorted, ready for the quips that Laurent was sure to throw his way.

The blond laughed lightly. “I would be a fool to deny such an opportune moment.”

Shedding his coat, Laurent joined Edamura on the sofa, allowing the Japanese man to pour him half a glass of wine. It was Pastis, a popular spirit from France that Edamura had gone out to purchase himself. The two men raised their glasses and clinked the rims together. Laurent swished the light-colored liquid a bit before taking a sip. Edamura did the same, although his sip was more like a big gulp than anything.

The conversation started normal, with Edamura complaining about Laurent trying to drag him back into the con artist’s life despite his resolution to lead an honest life. Laurent could only laugh in his face each time Edamura mentioned he’d give up the life of a conman.

After all, something always brought him back. Laurent himself, yes, but something more than that. Besides, they were scamming innocent people for pocket money. These were big-time badass celebrities and mob bosses and corrupt politicians, people with overinflated egos and money to last them for generations. There wasn’t any harming knocking them down several pegs, right?

An hour passed and that’s where things took a hectic turn. The bottle was near empty and Edamura was feeling a bit out of it. Pastis had a pretty hefty alcohol volume. While he wasn’t a light drinker, he was starting to regret acting like he could outdrink Laurent Thierry. His mind was swimming and he had to sit back against the sofa to keep his body from swaying. And then, he spoke.

“Laurent. I want you to tell me your secret.”

“Whatever do you mean, Edamame?”

Edamura rounded on him. “You’re always so sneaky and secretive. You tell Cynthia ‘n Abby everything but leave me in the dark.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Perhaps, you’re a bit drunk right now, Edamame. Should we put you to bed?”

Laurent had set down his glass. Edamura growled and shouted, “Don’t change the subject!”

His body moved on its own, reaching out for Laurent but fumbling in the process. He managed to keep a firm hold on his drink as he toppled on top of the other man, startling Laurent just a bit. He was quick to recover though, giving a light chuckle.

“Edamame, this is a bit extreme. If you wanted to do _that_ , you need only to ask.”

Tipsy, Edamura couldn’t tell if Laurent was joking or not. But a sudden euphoric sensation overtook him, staring at Laurent’s slightly disheveled frame under his own. He wanted to see more, more of Laurent under him, his collected face dissolving into a flushed mess, riddled with pleasure Edamura was filling him with.

Without thinking, Edamura moved his hand and tipped the last remaining swallows of his wine onto Laurent’s shirt. The alcohol was quick to wet the white fabric. Laurent seemed taken aback by Edamura’s actions.

“Sorry,” Edamura mumbled distractedly, staring at Laurent’s chest.

The brunette’s hands grabbed at his shirt and tore it open. It was a wonder how the buttons didn’t all fly off. Laurent’s toned torso was exposed to him and he felt his pants tighten. But then, he noticed something. His hands wandered to Laurent’s chest, taking hold of each pec. He brushed his thumb over the pink areas where his nipples should have been but instead only were small slits. _Inverted nipples?_

He heard Laurent let out a shaky, almost breathless laugh and looked up to the blond man to see his face slightly flustered, an embarrassed smile tugging on his mouth. Could Laurent even do embarrassment?

“Ah, you’ve discovered my secret, Edamame,” he chuckled.

It took several seconds for Edamura to process what he’d heard. He frowned. His goal had been to use alcohol to learn more about Laurent as a person and why he was such a shitty man, right?

That had been his goal but with his gaze focusing on Laurent’s hidden nipples, Edamura started to think this wasn’t so bad either. His fingers began rubbing the areas, making Laurent twitch at his touch. He leaned his head down and cupped his lips around the slit, sucking and licking to the best of his abilities. Soft gasps and moans fell from Laurent’s mouth. The man kept a hand on him, shuddering as Edamura sucked on both nipples, wetting Laurent’s pecs with his saliva.

In no time, the brunette had brought both perk buds out and was twisting and teasing them. He honed on Laurent’s face, meeting the Frenchman’s deep blue eyes with his own brown ones. Their faces were close. Edamura readily closed that distance, pressing his lips against Laurent’s.

The other man didn’t refuse. Rather, he accepted the kiss, reaching a hand up to caress the back of Edamura’s head. Edamura felt Laurent’s tongue slid across his bottom lip, looking for entry into his mouth. He didn’t hesitate to part his lips for Laurent, letting their tongue meet and mesh together. Minutes passed before they finally broke apart for air, panting heavily while gazing into one another’s eyes.

“Do you want to continue, Edamame?”

There was a pause on Edamura’s end. He suddenly hesitated, moving his hands away from Laurent as if the other was a scalding hot stove. He wasn’t sobered up completely but some of his sense had returned and it was snapping him out of his haze. Reddening, Edamura excused himself, climbed off of Laurent, and made a beeline for the bathroom, locking himself inside the room. He sat on the toilet, head in his hands, and a boner still very prominent in his pants.

“This was not how things were supposed to go,” he muttered. Story of his life ever since he met Laurent fucking Thierry.

Out in the main room, Laurent had watched Edamura depart then laughed to himself, straightening his clothes and picking up the fallen glass. “My cute little soybean,” he said to himself in a wistful tone. “Maybe someday soon, I’ll tell you my real secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, inverted nipples are just *chef's kiss* We need Laurent's backstory so badly! Follow me on Twitter @RiyeERose for more chaos~


End file.
